


The Stars Are Fine

by TheSupremeShadowOverlord



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Short, just kissing, no sex sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSupremeShadowOverlord/pseuds/TheSupremeShadowOverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil gets a visit from Carlos at work, as apparently the stars are having some problems, but they'll probably be fine.  The stars, that is.  Cecil and Carlos seem to forget about them rather quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Are Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is just a super short little fanfic of Cecil and Carlos being adorable that I wrote for a friend so just read it and relax!

Cecil switched off his microphone, stretched out his limbs, then slumped back into his seat. He hoped management would be happy with his broadcast and not attempt to attack him again. Boy, was that an eventful day. If anything from the world of higher ups did want to erase his existence, he hoped they could wait another day or so. He and Carlos were moving in all their furniture, and without him around how would that adorable little scientist and his perfect silky hair get that couch through the front door?

With a smile, Cecil packed his things and began thinking of home. Maybe Carlos would let him help catalog his experiments. Cecil wasn't very good at taking notes without writing utensils, but somehow he always managed to convince Carlos to let him document results anyway.

Suddenly there was a quick rapping knock on the door to Cecil's radio room and before waiting for a reply, Carlos ran in with is glasses slipping down his adorable face and his hair in a perfect mess, like it did when he woke up after sleeping all night.

"Cecil, there is something I need to show you!" He shouted, slamming the laptop he was carrying on Cecil's desk. "I thought the stars had started moving in the opposite direction, and now they started multiplying. " He flipped open the laptop, displaying a screen full of lovely, twinkling stars, the number of which was steadily increasing.

Cecil saw nothing out of the ordinary, but of course he was no astronomer or scientist. "I'm sure they will be fine, Carlos. They'll stop multiplying sooner or later." Cecil reassured the frantic scientist. He had no idea if the stars would stop multiplying, but if they didn't would it really be so bad to have a larger array of sparkling lights piercing the deep endless night sky above Night Vale?

"But Cecil," Carlos began. God, Cecil loved it whenever Carlos addressed him by name. The way his beautiful lips would move to form the word, parting slightly to reveal his dazzling white teeth. "The stars never move in the other direction, and now thousands more are appearing! There is no way either of these things is possible." He was getting more and more worked up, the anxiety taking over his handsome face.

Cecil stood up out of his chair and wrapped his arms around the adorable but terrified scientist. Carlos stiffened at first, not expecting this sudden show of affection given the situation, but soon the tension left his body and Cecil could enjoy the his warm, solid form pressed against his own. "Don't worry, Carlos." Saying Carlos' name was just as fun as hearing Carlos say his. "Just relax. The stars will do as they please, and we should just let them live their happy hearts to contentment.

Carlos turned his head to bury it in Cecil's neck. "Yeah, I guess it might just be a mistake. I don't know why I got so worked up." He mumbled, his head and mouth still pressed against Cecil's neck. All this affection was brought on quite suddenly, although maybe this would be a regular thing now that they lived together. Cecil certainly hoped so. Carlos then lifted his head and stared deeply into Cecil's eyes. Cecil stared back, hypnotized by Carlos's strong gaze. 

And then Carlos leaned forward and gave Cecil a kiss. On the mouth. With his perfect lips.

Cecil stopped breathing for a few seconds. Even though this was certainly not their first kiss, it still came as quite a shock, a always. Every time they kissed he just couldn't believe it and felt like he was going to faint. It was always so perfect, even if it was only for a few seconds. Slowly he began kissing back gently, as if Carlos was some perfect angel statue sent down from the gods that could be so easily broken, and felt Carlos smile into the kiss.

All of a sudden it was over, and they leaned apart, Carlos still grinning happily. "Gosh Cecil," he snickered uncharacteristically. "You need to stop standing there in shock every time I kiss you. It's not so weird." The smirk was still firmly planted on his face, taunting Cecil with it's snarkey perfection.

So, that is how, of sheer impulsiveness, Cecil grabbed Carlos by the shoulders and slammed his lips against his. Whichever one of them was more shocked, he didn't know. At the moment all he could think about was how nice and wonderful Carlos felt against him, how wonderful it was to run his fingers through that soft perfect hair, and was how kissing Carlos was even better than being kissed by him.


End file.
